


Love Doesn’t Discriminate

by tamsencen



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, M/M, Suicide, The Neverseen (Keeper of the Lost Cities), i don’t even ship tiana, i wrote this at 3am oops, kinda sad, kotlc - Freeform, like really sad actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamsencen/pseuds/tamsencen
Summary: a look at tam and biana’s relationship from the beginning to its tragic end.
Relationships: Minor Keefe Sencen/Dex Dizznee, Tam Song/Biana Vacker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Love Doesn’t Discriminate

**Author's Note:**

> i need to stop projecting onto my characters

Biana Vacker couldn't really pinpoint the exact moment she fell in love with Tam Song.

He was dark and always brooding, the kind of boy who kept to himself. He barely spoke a word to anybody, except his twin sister. He was mysterious, a case that Biana felt obligated to investigate.

She had always been a curious person, after all. Tam Song was just another enigma that intrigued her.

Slowly, but surely, after weeks of chipping away at his walls, Tam began to settle around her. He would occasionally offer his opinion during conversations, and even smiled at her on occasion.

Now, Tam Song's smile deserves to be classified as a being in its own right. Despite the man's dark nature, his smile was almost... cute. His nose always scrunched up adorably, and his teeth would always peek out from between his soft, pink lips.

And it was only for Biana, only ever for Biana. Like a secret the two elves shared, something they never voiced for fear of scaring it away. They were drawn closer, inexplicably, as if gravity was slowly bringing them together and waiting for the sparks to fly.

Neither could put a name to the feeling. But it was there, and it made them closer nonetheless.

And then Tam joined the Neverseen. It wasn't by choice, no, but Biana still spent hours sitting in front of her Imparter, wondering why the boy who used to snark at her so adorably would follow a path so dark.

With every item of news that Sophie reported back to them, Biana only felt worse. Tam was alive, but he was still undergoing their horrors everyday.

Or maybe he wasn't; maybe he'd decided to switch sides, to fully embrace the calling of evil. If he was to protect Linh, there was nothing Tam Song wouldn't do.

And so Biana agreed to join Team Valiant, found a new close friend in Dex Dizznee to help her through the pain.

"I've been there," he had said. "I know exactly how it feels to have the man you love join the organization he hates."

The two had become closer, but it was nothing like what Biana had with Tam. Biana and Tam were something different, something far more than friendship, but... it wasn't love, right? It couldn't be. Biana prided herself on not falling in love easily.

But nobody ever purposefully fell in love, did they?

When Tam returned, he was... different. She could see that he wasn't the awkward, yet dark, wayward Shade that she had first met. His lips were chapped, his gaze was flitting, he looked at Biana like he would do a stranger- as if the sparks between them had never happened at all.

It was like Vespera all over again, watching the boy she had yearned for flinch away at her very touch.

In hindsight, she should've known. She should've known the boy she was supposedly in love with wasn't alright.

It wasn't until she received the frantic call from Linh that she truly realized.

"Biana?! Oh, thank goodness. Is Tammy with you? I can't find him anywhere!"

Biana had immediately dropped the packet of homework she had been tending to and grabbed her special leaping crystal.

"He's not, Linh. I'm coming over to help you find him."

Whether that had been the worst or best decision she had ever made was up for debate.

Biana had soon joined Linh in scouring the house, searching desperately in the large mansion for the Shade. But there were no signs of struggle, no notes, nothing.

Until she decided to head up to the roof.

There, standing precariously close to the edge of the roof, was the boy she had come to love so much, his jet-black hair messy from the winds. His grey cloak swallowed the rest of him right up, the way he had always enjoyed wearing cloaks.

"Tammy?" Biana said, inching closer.She slowly realized that Tam was also inching closer to the edge, his hands stuffed tightly in pockets.

"Go away, Bia," he replied, his voice low and shaking. Now he was barely a millimeter away from the edge, enough that he could just—

Wait. No, no, no. He couldn't be...

"Tammy, dont do it!" she screamed, but it was too late. The last inch of the Shade's cloak had disappeared, beginning the 8-story descent to the cold, hard, ground.

"NO! No, no, no!" she shouted, immediately turning around and running down the staircase. Eventually, she found herself outside, the sharp scent of pine trees filling her nostrils.

And, as one would expect, there was also a limp figure laying crumpled in a heap on the grass, grey cloak spread out around him.

"NO!" Biana screamed, tears now streaming down her face, dyed black and silver thanks to her eye makeup. She raced to the body and sat down beside him, immediately pulling him up in her lap.

Tam's silver-blue eyes were still open— they were always open, weren't they? He always saw too much, was exposed to the really world at a young age. Tam Song saw everything, but Biana had never seen this coming.

His cheeks were still a rosy pink— perhaps from the cold, or maybe fear. But either way, it reminded Biana far too much of the first time they had met, when they had locked eyes and both had immediately blushed.

His lips were still curled up in a final, sad, smile, the pink slowly draining out of them.Even in death, he was still as gracefully beautiful as he had been all those months ago, when he had held Biana close, like a friend, like a lover.

So if you asked Biana Vacker to tell you when she fell in love with Tam Song, she wouldn't be able to tell you.

But she did know the exact moment she realized she was in love: right then and there, as she held her lover's body in her arms, the warmth fading out of his skin and his limbs hanging limp at his sides. His heartbeat was frozen in time, never to be heard from again.

It was at that exact moment when she realized: she was in love with Tam Song.

But, as always, she was far too late.

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when you write fics at 3 am on the notes app oops


End file.
